<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Serard】Duplicity by Emmmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550198">【Serard】Duplicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma'>Emmmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse (giving me an excellent excuse to write a LOT of smut lol). During international duty, Isco saw something that he shouldn’t have, and then proceeded to tell the entire squad along with some added imagination. Some Marco Asensio/Lucas Vazquez involved (Because they are just so cute &lt;3). Due to the need for certain characters, the timeline is very messed up.</p><p>Alpha：Gerard (Black tea), Asensio (Orange soda)<br/>Beta：Fabregas, Jordi Alba<br/>Omega：Serigo (Honey), Lucas V. (Vanilla ice cream)<br/>Rest of the teammates are mostly Alphas, but you can also plug in whatever you think is appropriate. Gerard doesn’t have feelings for Cesc!! They’re 300% JUST friends. Marco and Lucas haven’t told the squad about them yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Marco Asensio/Lucas Vázquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Serard】Duplicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello this is Emma!<br/>Lofter: Em._.ma<br/>Weibo: Em_OvO</p><p>I am finally backkkk!! I had some family emergencies, and then my midterms hit. Sorry for the wait!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard cuddled up on the couch sadly, holding the blanket tight and staring at the closed door with teary eyes. He lowered his head and mumbled to himself, "I miss him so much......" Sergio walked in and saw his six-feet-four teddy bear sniffling his nose aggrievedly, tears constantly rolling down from his blue eyes. "What’s the matter?" He asked confusedly, the fans didn’t boo him in training today? And even if they did, it’s not like Gerard cared? The Alpha raised his head from the fluffy blanket, complained in whispers, "I missed you..." Sergio was stunned for half a minute, "... I went for a meeting, there’s no need for you to..." He gestured vaguely and was speechless as he rubbed forehead tiredly, and once again fell into contemplation about who was actually the Omega between them. Gerard batted his eyelashes at him pitifully, Sergio sighed and extended his arm in defeat, "... Come here and let me hug you." Gerard immediately tossed the blanket away and hopped into his arms happily. "Oof," Love that comes in six-feet-four packages was too heavy, Sergio thought as he struggled to breath. "You are too heavy." He grumbled, "Get off me, someone’s at the door." Gerard reluctantly let go of his hand, and stared unhappily as his Omega muttered something intelligible to Isco outside the door. Isco looked at Gerard hiding behind the captain’s back and his red puffy eyes interestedly, and smacked his lips thoughtfully. Sergio noticed his gaze, immediately narrowed his eyes dangerously, and moved into the way to block Gerard from his sight. Isco raised his hands innocently, "I'm just here to borrow a charger." He shrugged, "It's none of my business what you and Pique are up to." Sergio threw the tangled up cable to him and banged the door close impatiently. Isco stared at the door that almost hit his nose, and raised his eyebrows mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>"Marco!" He knocked on his teammate's door almost instantly, "I have the best news— huh?" He came face to face with a sleepy Lucas confusedly, "Lucas?" "Huh?" Rubbing his eyes, he stared back at Isco with some bewilderment, "Looking for Marco?" As soon as his finished the sentence, Isco saw Asensio poking his head out of his back. The Alpha motioned for him to enter the room, and then pushed Lucas onto the bed and whispered, "Luca, go to sleep." The Omega pouted and sat next to them, mumbling dissatisfiedly, "I wanna hear the news too!" Isco watched them and shuddered, couldn’t remember since when the relationship between the two became so touchy and sticky. But thinking of everything he had just witnessed a few minutes ago, Isco couldn't help but waved his hands excitedly, "I saw!! The corners of Pique's eyes are red!" He straightened his chest proudly, "So our captain is definitely not the bottom. Marco, you owe me ten bucks!" Asensio's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" He stretched out his arm to support Lucas and the Omega slipped onto his shoulder with a satisfied sigh. "Capi is an Omega! What the hell are you on?" Isco snorted coldly, "I don't care! I saw it all. Pique looked like he just got fucked." Asensio rolled his eyes at him, dug out a pile of coins from the drawer and dumped them all into the palm of his hand, "Alright alright, take the money and get out."</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere at breakfast was still as relaxed and chaotic as ever. The huge dining room was noisy, filled with clashing of cutlery and plates as well as the chattering of the squad. Lucas and Asensio were busying snatching food off of each other's plates, Gerard wrapped an arm around Sergio’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear, while Jordi was staring at them and shoving sausages into his mouth bitterly. Sergio watched in confusion as Isco mischievously took money from everyone, "What's happening?" He peeled Gerard off of his body and asked suspiciously. "We bet on which one of you is top and which one is bottom," Busquets kindly explained to him, "Isco won." "So what’d you bet?" Sergio looked around the room curiously and found his Real Madrid teammates all looking smug. "I bet you were top and he’s bottom." Isco suppressed a grin and pointed at Gerard, who was busy stuffing a fried egg into his mouth. The other raised his head from the plate and widened his blue eyes in surprise. "So...?" Sergio frowned, "Why are they all giving you money?" "Hmm? Because I won," Isco eyed at him suspiciously, "Capi, you are the perfect example for Alpha/Omega equal rights." "What?" Sergio looked even more confused. "Where did you even get this from?" "Well, umm," Isco scratched his cheek. "Last night, I came to borrow the charger, you guys were, urm... Gerard was crying." What now? Gerard looked shocked, "What?" Sergio couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his expression, "Yes, Pique is definitely the bottom." He patted the Alpha's shoulder, "Setting an outstanding example for Alphas." Gerard held Sergio’s hand down, "Ah yes you’re right." He stared straight into Isco’s eyes defiantly. "He's not the bottom. Sese sat on top and rode me <em>very</em> happily." Their teammates gasped, and Jordi glanced at Sergio worriedly. Sure enough, the Omega raised his fist and punched Gerard’s face angrily, the Alpha let out a pained grunt and looked at Sergio dumbfounded. "Keep going!" Sergio gave him a threatening look, then turned to pull Lucas by the arm and walked towards the training pitch; while Gerard was left alone hissing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>During the whole day of training, as soon as Gerard was near him, Sergio immediately growled lowly. No one dared to confront the angry captain head-on, and Gerard consciously kept a distance from him. After dinner, for the first time, Gerard didn’t stay to wait for Sergio, but instead followed Jordi. Sergio glanced at his Alpha in surprise, but the other looked at him blankly, and quickly turned his back. Sergio waited until it was twelve am before realizing that Gerard wasn’t coming back tonight. He sighed, trying to ignore the swelling ache in his heart. He shrank himself into a ball and never felt the bed was so big and empty. The missing body heat of his Alpha made him feel uneasy. Though he tried to wrap himself up, even until a glimmer of sunlight peeked through the curtains, he still couldn’t fall asleep. He turned on his phone exhaustedly to send a message to the Coach to ask for the day off, and the bright screen gave him a splitting headache. The captain's rare absence from training worried everyone a little; but Gerard was still carelessly joking with Fabregas, and no one was really felt comfortable to ask him. Lucas, who received Sergio’s text after dinner, tentatively tried in a low voice, “Gerard, why don’t you go pay him a visit?” Gerard glared at him, and responded grumpily, “All he does is hitting me or yelling at me anyway, what’s the point? Better leave him alone." The Alpha snorted coldly, "I’m gonna play poker with Cesc."</p><p> </p><p>Lucas knocked on the captain's door with the food he packed from dinner. "Hey Lucas," Sergio sniffled, looking expectantly behind him. Only the dim lights flickered in the empty and quiet corridor, the dark carpet absorbed all the unnecessary noise. Sergio blinked his caramel eyes and tentatively asked with the last glimmer of hope in his voice, "Where’s Geri?" "Um......" Lucas looked uncomfortable as he awkwardly treid to avoid Sergio's gaze, "He...he...he......" The young Omega hesitated and chose his words carefully, "He is playing cards with Cesc..." "Ah?" There was a hint of surprise on Sergio’s face as he nawed on his lower lip quietly, "Oh...okay." Sergio stared at the darkness outside the window in a daze, until Lucas forced the plate into his hands. "I brought you pasta," The young Omega's tone near pleading. Sergio took the plate and lowered his head in silence. After a while, he whispered, "There are tears in the pasta... I’ll just skip dinner today, I’m not hungry anyway." Lucas looked concerned, "But the team doctor said..." "I don't really want any." Seeing the corners of the captain's eyes turning red, "Ummm...Capi," He hesitated and asked, "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Sergio looked at him reluctantly. After a while, finally nodded and stood up. Wandering through the long and narrow corridor, at the brighter corner leading to the lobby, Sergio stared at Gerard and Fabregas who were heading back to their room and had their arms around each other. He was stunned for a minute and finally said, "......I wanna go back to Madrid." "Do you wanna stay with me tonight? I’ll ask Marco to swap?" Lucas suggested, reaching out to knock on his door. "Oh, no need," Sergio squeezed his shoulder and forced out a sad smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. I’ll be at training tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the week, Gerard still ignored Sergio, as if nothing ever existed between them. Other than the dark circles under his eyes and the evidently looser jersey, Sergio also seemed to be doing well. Gerard prepared a cake for Fabregas’ birthday. Even though he had a million reasons not to go, as the captain, Sergio sat in the corner gloomily, watching Asensio rub frosting all over Lucas’ face. "If I weren’t the captain, I wouldn't need to be here..." He muttered to himself. After seeing Gerard gave Fabregas a cute little cactus, he pushed the chair away and returned to his room. "Geri, you should probably—" Busquets glanced worriedly at the captain who disappeared at the end of the corridor. "Don't worry about him." Gerard shrugged dismissively. "It’s not like he’d stop hitting me if I took care of him." "You are—" Lucas frowned angrily, standing up and shoving Gerard in the chest. The other immediately released his pheromone, the bitter and aggressive black tea scent permeated the dining room, choking the young Omega as he coughed profusely. Regardless of the height difference between them, Asensio grabbed Gerard’s shoulders and glared at him, fury bubbling in his eyes. Gerard sneered at Asensio's quick reaction of shielding the Omega behind him, giving him a mocking and questioning look, "What are you so nervous about?" "Marco," Lucas stretched out his hand and tugged his sleeve gently, "Forget it. " The young and spirited Alpha gave Gerard one last glare before letting go of his shirt collar and wrapping the Omega with his refreshing organce soda pheromone.</p><p> </p><p>The match was intense, Sergio didn’t hesitate to shove the opponent’s Striker, striving to compete for every oppotunity for a header. His heat was approaching; the pheromone flowing in his veins and the suppressant he took before the match were fighting for the upper hand with each other. He was very proud with his performance until the moment he landed with the spikes of the opposing Defender slicing open his forehead. Warm blood trickled down his cheekbones, he coughed, the bloodly foam filled the air around him with metallic sweetness. Jordi and Busquets had rushed to the referee, and although the team doctor's blue rubber gloves blocked his sight, he knew it clearly. Geri wasn’t there. His Alpha neither shoved his opponents back as usual, nor did he rush to his side; he didn’t even bother going to the referee. He trembled as he took a deep breath, ignoring the corner of his eyes prickling, and waved to the coach on the sideline, signalling that there was no need for a substitution. At the post-match press conference, Sergio had gauze bandaged to his head as he absent-mindedly stared at the small potted plant on the table. He didn’t realize they were asking him a question until the Coach nudged him. " Huh?" He straightened his back and adjusted the microphone. "Pardon me, could you please repeat the question?" "What do you think La Roja’s performance during today’s match—" The reporter began to repeat the question; Sergio listened to his oddly-worded and annoyingly-complicated question, feeling dizzy and drained. "Sergio." He raised his eyes and met the coach's disapproving look before realizing he was distracted again. "I'm sorry," He smiled apologetically, gesturing to the bandage on his head, "I'm not feeling well." After the coach had took various questions for him, he was finally allowed to leave. Sergio got into the car and returned to the hotel with a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Capi?" Lucas poked his head in from outside his door. "The team doctor wanted to see you." Sergio nodded and put on a hoodie dazedly. "Sergio," the elderly Beta doctor pushed his round-rimmed glasses, "Did you not eat for several days?" Sergio pressed his lips together and looked at him for a while, "No." "Lucas and Jordi told me." Sergio raised his eyebrows unamused, "The suppressants make me lose my appetite." Hearing him use vague excuses to avoid the subject, the amiable doctor looked at him accusingly, "You know suppressants have little effect for bonded Omegas." "That’s why I doubled the dose." Sergio shrugged his shoulders carelessly, looked at the team doctor's growing frown, and sighed wearily. "Okay, okay, what do you suggest I should do?" "Come off of the suppressants, and spend your heat with your Alpha." The team doctor looked at Sergio, who looked like he had just swallowed a frog whole, and chuckled. He patted his shoulder and warned earnestly, "You haven't used suppressants in such a long time. Sudden increased dosage is going to mess up your kidneys, not to mention that they don’t even work. Gerard’s pheromone is very important to you; there’s nothing that permanently-bonded mates can’t overcome with uh, a little conversation." Lucas looked at the captain’s stern look as he returned from the medical room, couldn't help but wince and hide behind Asensio. Jordi looked around the room and found no one willing to hide him, so he avoided Sergio's accusing eyes worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Geri," Seeing Gerard joking with Fabregas, Sergio suppressed the bitterness in his throat and walked over to tug on Gerard’s sleeve tentatively. "What? Longing to hit someone again? I'm busy, go bother one of your Los Blancos." The Alpha heartlessly giggled with the Beta, looking at Sergio’s reddening eyes, rolled his eyes, "Don't cry. It’s annoying." Lucas watched Gerard's reaction in shock and pulled the captain away. "Ignore him," He nudged Sergio towards his room. "He's insane." The Sevillian nodded silently, sitting on the bed looking at Asensio sneaking behind the door. "Marco brought you something." Lucas kindly explained as the other shoved a fluffy thing into his arms. Sergio looked at the giant brown teddy bear speechlessly, then at the two children who were looking at him proudly, "It's cute," He praised stiffly. People’s thoughts always wander at night, and Sergio allowed himself to come to Fabregas' room. He knocked and was ready to throw himself at Gerard when he opened the door, but he didn't expect Fabregas standing behind it. The Beta looked at him and pointed behind him. "Geri’s on the bed." "What?" Sergio was startled by the unexpected answer, "Oh...ummm...... I’ll just go." Now he’s curled up all alone on the bed, inhaling Geri’s barely-existent pheromone left on the cover, quietly wiping away tears with the stuffed bear.</p><p> </p><p>Uncontrollable pheromones spread all over the room, the rich and sweet honey scent making the air around him thick and warm. Lust was burning his logic. As if someone had put a hot towel on his face, breathing became difficult and required so much effort. Bonded Omegas’ heat was intense and unforgiving; his body blindly assuming that he would be taken care of during this period, completely ignoring the fight between him and Gerard. He had tried various methods, gulping cups of ice water, taking multiple cold showers, and putting on cooling-gel stickers. He even tried to wipe away his slick with tissues, but everthing ended in vain and the towel under him still ended up getting completely soaked through. The constant waves of heat rising from deep inside him irritated him, and the rich Omega pheromone made Sergio afraid to open the window. He finally gave in to his Omega's instincts. Sergio bit into the corner of the pillow, awkwardly moved his hand to the constantly-dripping opening behind him, and poking a finger inside nervously. He hadn't done this in a very long time. Ever since Gerard marked him, the clubs gave them a few days off every time he went in heat. The wet and warm touch from his fingertips made his cheeks flush with embarrassment, after poking back and forth for a while, he finally managed to find his prostate. Trying to remember what Gerard always did, he pressed down a little uncertainly, and then bounced off the mattress like a goldfish out of the water due to the sudden pleasure. "Mmmph," A soft whimper escaped pass the pillow, and the abundant lubrication produced by his body during the heat allowed him to quickly add a second finger. He tried to follow Gerard's technique and scissor himself open with his fingers, but during his heat, his walls ware entirely designed for an Alpha. The slight stretch was like itching with boots on, not barely enough to alleviate his burning desire. Sergio closed his fingers together and moved them back and forth, desperately trying to reach his spasming cloaca, but no matter how hard he tried, they were always inches away. He groaned in frustration, the awkward position of supporting himself with one elbow made him unable to maintain his balance, and his shoulder had started to ache.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Gerard entered the room, the subtle yet delicious sweetness of honey was like a dense net lingering across every corner of his body. He was stunned as he watched Sergio pleasure himself on the bed. His upper body lying flat on the mattress with his hips raised in the air, making his waist particularly attractive; his fingers thrusting back and forth between the curve of his ass, Gerard could even see the glistening slick on them. His tanned-skin glowed with a mouth-watering tint of pink, the aroused gasps mixed with the faint wet sounds of his slick echoed loudly in the empty room. "Sese?" He called out hesitantly, as their eyes meet, the Omega shuddered and came on the sheets. "You’re good with yourself," Gerard raised his eyebrow teasingly, "Don’t need me at all." Sergio trembled slightly as he came down from his orgasm, trying to grasp the Alpha's hand, but Gerard took a step back just in time. "Uh uh. Don’t mind me, go on." The Alpha sat on the couch comfortably, just enjoying the view and licking his lips lustfully. Seeing that he had no intention to strip at all, the Omega whined aggrievedly, struggling to push his fingers deeper. Gerard watched him finger himself for a while before deciding to take advantage of Sergio by withdrawing his hand and immediately licking into his hole that didn’t even had time to close. His Omega cried out instantly, spurting all over the bed as his angry red erection rubbed against the sheets. Gerard savoured the sweet slick gushing out between Sergio’s cheeks, his tongue teased the wet opening skillfully, unhurried as if he wasn’t affected by Omega at all. Sergio’s hips stuttered as he rutted back onto Gerard’s face so desperately that he was practically riding Gerard’s tongue. Seeing the Sevillian tighten his grip around the sheets, Gerard suddenly withdrew his tongue and sat back on the couch. The pain of an abrupt stop to his approaching orgasm made the Omega whimper sadly, but his Alpha just smirked and gestured, "Go on." "My finger can't reach deeper..." Sergio's warm brown eyes were glistening with pleading, his soft and slurred Southern accent tickled Gerard’s heart, "Please... Just fuck me already." Gerard patted his thigh to comfort him, "You seem good with your fingers." The Omega finally broke down, "Are you my Alpha or not?" He accused furiously, "If you’re gonna sit there all night, I'm gonna go find someone else." Sergio missed the dangerous darkening blue in Gerard’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha took out his hand and shoved into him whole, his scorching erection throbbed agaisnt the opening of Sergio’s cloaca, "Who did you have in mind?" He nibbled on his earlobe, and Sergio arched his back like a cat to meet him halfway, his moans soft and whiny with a hint of dispair. Gerard licked his scent gland on the back of his neck, and the Omega immediately shivered and came for the third time. "Missed me, baby?" Gerard leaned down and held him, kissing him on the cheeks. "Didn’t even bother to eat, huh?" Sergio hums in denial, but the Alpha nudged the twictching opening deep inside him, "Your little mouth in there is much more honest." "Stop playing and get in there." The Omega rocked back anxiously, but Gerard reacted quicker and pinned his wasit down, not giving him any room for leverage. The hard head of Gerard’s cock rubbed his sensitive opening hotly and relentlessly. He barely nudged it open before immediately backing out, prolonging the tease and adding fuel to Sergio’s burning need to be filled. The soft and sensitive flesh contracted at the loss of contact, and the steady streams of slick made a mess at where their bodies met. "Sese," The Alpha whispered seductively in his ear, "Ever heard of cloacal orgasm?" Sergio was getting so upset with his stupid playful ideas that he lifted his leg and wanted to kick Gerard, but the Alpha grabbed his ankle. "Be good, kitty." Gerard warned, grinding his hips toward the opening, "Don’t touch yourself." "Stop rubbing it, seriously. I won’t get there," Sergio complained impatiently. "I’ve never had one before, let alone you aren’t even in there." Gerard narrowed his blue eyes thoughtfully, then pulled out almost completely, catching Sergio off guard, and slammed back pass the openng, directly shoving into his cloaca. The Omega let out half a scream that turned into a whine, his longing cloaca never having a chance to close before Gerard slammed back inside. Gerard held his wrists behind his back, thrusts rough and forceful, almost punishing. The satisfaction was short-lasted and was quickly replaced by emptiness, but the unfamiliar heat and intoxicating pleasure were turbulent deep inside him, the irregular spasms of his cloaca and Omega's instincts told him that he was about to reach his first ever cloacal orgasm. "Please, please," Sergio begged desperately as his words began to slur, "I'm so close." "Get your butt higher," Gerard finally satisfied him and penetrated into his cloaca, this time not pulling out. His big hands on Sergio’s waist warm and soothing, "Squeeze tighter." The Omega threw his back, exposing his neck and let out a silent scream. The intense and long-lasting cloacal orgasm blurred his vision with scorching streams of white light. The Alpha's hot cum washed over his overly sensitive walls, locked inside by the swelling and pulsing knot. When he finally came down from his high, Gerard was kissing the side of his neck tenderly, gently combing  through his sweat-tangled hair. The other carefully helped Sergio change into a more comfortable postition that didn't strain on the knot so much, then leaned over and entrapped his lips in an affectionate kiss. "T’estimo." * Gerard whispered in his ear. "I don't love you." His Omega responded coldly, but involuntarily parted his lips when Gerard licked over his bottom lip. "Liar." Gerard squeezed his hips with a chuckle, and Sergio only snorted in response. He’s spent and wanted nothing but to close his eyes. Now was the perfect time to leave the clean up and everthing else to his Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>At breakfast the next day, the teammates noticed that Sergio had re-attached himself to Gerard, and was busy fighting him for the last waffle; while Lucas whispered something in Asensio’s ear. Isco looked pissed and unwilling as he returned the money back to each of his teammates. Asensio held back his laugh as he took the handful of coins back. Jordi raised his eyebrows. He’s a Beta, so he’s not very sensitive to pheromones, but Sergio smelled like he was drenched in a teapot. He peeked the bite mark on the side of Gerard’s neck, and nodded knowingly, but then approached Asensio in surprise and wrinkled his nose. "Did you...?" He opened his mouth suspiciously. The young Alpha had a faint sweet scent on him that was almost indistinguishable. The subtle smell reminded him of the scorching summer sun, but it also seemed to carry a hint of intelligible coolness. "Did you have ice cream behind our back again?" He frowned, the scent of vanilla cream growing more prominent as he recognized it. Then he suddenly realized. Lucas’ cheeks turned pink, and the young Omega shyly shrank behind Asensio. Jordi’s eyes widened. "Wow." Asensio rolled his eyes and hid the Omega behind him, revealing only a pair of round eyes. Sergio blew a whistle, then snickered with Gerard under Lucas' glare. "Why are you guys like this!" Hearing the teammates’ cheers and clamour, the young Omega became angry with embarrassment. Asensio tugged on his fingers gently, then leaned into his ear and whispered something, Lucas was immediately flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, looking grumpy as he puffed up his cheeks like a goldfish. Sergio grinned and poked Gerard in the chest, and then for some unknown reason, the pair stuck their tongues out at each other, giggling sneakily at Jordi.</p><p> </p><p>End.</p><p> </p><p>*T'estimo: I love you in Catalan</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe guess what Marco said ;) Thank you for reading!! Sorry this took so long. I realized that I had made a little mistake with the Omega’s biology before (the struggle of writing in two languages), so now I corrected it and had some fun with it (Or should I say, Sergio had some fun). Lemme know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>